New Kid on the Block
by jdwing1008
Summary: Dean usually spends most of his summers being extremely lazy or spending time with his best friends Jo and Victor who conveniently live in his neighborhood. But when a strange and quiet family moves next door Dean is confused as to why their only son doesn't seem to do anything but study and can't even go outside past 6 pm. Teen Destiel AU
1. That Time we got in a Fight

Dean taps his pencil eraser anxiously against his desk top, watching the slow, smooth rotation of the red hand of the classroom clock work its way to the 12 marker, causing the larger clock hands to twitch there way closer to the next second, minute, hour. Dean can barely control himself, it's the last day of school and he can taste the heat of summer vacation burning its way into the classroom. He looks around his Pre-Algebra classroom. Jesus Christ how'd he end up with these fucking idiots? '_Even i'm not as stupid as some of these kids_' Dean thinks to himself as he scans the room in boredom. behind him sits a row of kids either chatting with there friends or staring glassy eyed into nothingness. A pale faced, red-head boy sits in the back, right-hand corner of the classroom, a little drool hanging from the corner of his mouth. Dean wonders if he's on acid or something, but that kid doesn't really look the type to get involved in drugs. The group of sketchy looking kids, on the other hand, in the center of the room do. The 5 or 6 boys discussing something with grim faces, one of them in the center of the group had wide eyes that didn't blink. Dean swore that just last week there was another guy in that group. Deans' attention was just starting to shift towards a group of 3 girls with blonde hair and tight pants when the lifeless, droning sound his teacher called his voice spoke up. "All right kids i hope you have a wonderful summer, stay out of trouble." Coach Ruggle, the wrestling coach and horrid Pre-Algebra teacher announced. Dean really doesn't expect he means any of it at all but it's more of a mandatory good-bye speech. Just as Dean slides out of his chair, backpack slung around his shoulders, does the bell ring. Dean takes long strides towards the door and twists the knob almost violently, leading him to the hallway. The bell rings through the halls, louder than it should be just like any other day, but today Dean couldn't be more happy to hear it.

Just as Dean reaches the stairs he see's his best friend Jo. Her face beaming a wide, mischievous smile, her blonde hair tied up in a messy bun. Dean use to think Jo was beautiful but doing anything more than pecking Jo on the lips might cause Dean to puke every organ he possesses out of his mouth. Dean and Jo have been best friends since he could ever remember. Dean knows every secret Jo had and vice verse. Not to mention they both lost a parent to cancer, the thought of Jo not being his best friend has never even crossed Deans mind. As Deans foot hits the first step Jo turns to Dean.

"So how was your last day in Pre-Algebra little guy? think your big and smart enough for Algebra 1 next year?" Jo says mockingly. It was an on going joke with all of Deans' friends that Dean was in Pre-Algebra, mostly because everyone else Dean knows was in either Geometry or Algebra 2.

"Yah, watever" Dean says, nudging Jo in the ribs half heartedly with his elbow. "Its not like your much smarter with your hypotenuses and lines and shit. What the fuck do i even need this stuff for? When am i ever gonna need to find** X **in a life or death situation?"

"Well it's not all about life or death you nim-rod" Jo retorts as they finally made there way outside the school, the heat and sun hitting their skin like a blanket. "maybe some people want to have an IQ higher than a caveman."

"Well that's stupid." Dean replies. "I'm just gonna end up working in my dads car shop anyways." Jo and Dean walk down the sidewalk, passing the seniors parking lot and onto the main roads sidewalk. For a while they walk, enjoying the breeze the on going cars give them. They talk about all the things their gonna do over summer break and how much their gonna enjoy having no responsabilities for 3 months. Soon enough both Dean and Jo are only a few blocks from their neighborhood. As they J-walk across the street they see a smug face that could only belong to Zachariah.

"oh fuck, not this douche." Dean complains as Zachariah and his little brothers Michael and Metatron strut their way past the neighborhood entrance towards Dean and Jo. All three have a stupid, smug grin from ear to ear slapped across their face. Dean only wishes he could slap it right off.

"Well well well_ look who _it is, blondie and dumb nuts." Zachariah says which make Michael and Metatron snicker behind him. As his brothers snicker he looks back and forth to Dean and Jo.

"Really? That's the best insult you can come up with?" Jo says over the loud noises of passing cars. "Aren't you like 20? Can't you come up with anything more creative?" Jo says smugly. "I'm so fed up with you strutting everywhere like you own the World. You're no angel, yah know. Just cause you go to Catholic School doesn't mean your a saint." Dean can tell Jo's quickly getting cocky . "Or does your stupid, fancy-shmansy catholic school teach you so many fairy tales that you don't have time to think of some decent insults." As Jo says it Michael and Metatron smooth out their navy blue, private school ties wearily but Zachariah only looks at Jo and Dean, his smug expression slowly subsiding. But the new expression on Zachariah's' face doesn't make Dean much happier. The look Zachariah gives Jo makes Deans stomach drop and Jo suddenly isn't very cocky but instead looks like a scared puppy only trying to look brave. As if the Earth is giving Zachariah dramatic effect, a gust of wind blows, rippling through Zachariah's' thin, black hair and even knocking a few locks out of Jo's sloppy bun.

"That's not very _nice _Joanna Harvelle, your father wouldn't be very happy with you making such _brash _remarks." Zachariah says, a splash of saliva spewing from his mouth on every word he emphasizes. Jo's clenching her fists hard, her knuckles turning white. Zachariah makes slow steps towards Dean and Jo and just as Deans about to say something smart Zachariah interrupts. "NOW" he yells with anger "i don't think your stupid father would do much to reprimand you for your _sins, _I think _I_ might have to be the one that does." Zachariah says slowly as his backpack slips from his shoulders to the ground. Dean knows the fight is imminent but doesn't make any quick decisions to start it. Dean's aware that Zachariah may look skinny and like a total nerd but he's a lot stronger than you'd expect. By the time Dean decides to try and make peace Jo and Zachariah are nearly face to face.

"alright alright guys lets not-" Dean says, taking long strides over to Jo. But before he can utter another word Zachariah throws a punch towards Jo. But Jo isn't some kind of amateur either and swiftly dodges his punch, grabbing Zachariah's forearm with 2 hands. Zachariah's face, his features spread out in astonishment, receives 2 punches in the face before Metatron rushes towards Jo, fists ready. But Dean intervenes and stops Metatron from behind, kicking the back of his knee. But as Dean is turning around Michael is behind him, already throwing a punch which lands right on Deans' left shoulder. The thin line of trees near the sidewalk seem to blur together from the pain. Dean regains his stance an turns back to Michael. Michael throws another punch, now excited that he harmed Dean. But Dean dodges his punches and grabs his right arm and strikes the side of his face, leaving a red mark and scattered blood. When Michael goes weak in the knees Dean turns around to see Jo lying of the ground and Metatron and Zachariah standing over her. Dean boils with rage, not Jo, he's not gonna let Jo get beat up like this. Even though Zachariah is only 15 feet away Dean sprints towards Zachariah, ready to swing. Right when Zachariah turns around Dean jumps and pounds his fist into Zachariah's nose, feeling the sickening crunch between his knuckles. Zachariah falls straight on his but, hands springing straight to his face. Zachariah looked up at Dean, fury in his eyes. Jo got up from the ground, her face scattered with scrapes and bruises. Everyone stands, frozen solid from the anger that seems to seep and radiate from Dean. The first person to do anything is Jo, who miraculously starts to laugh. Everyone turns to stare at her, bewildered under the circumstance. The fights over as quickly as it begins.

Jo grins from ear to ear and says, "Well well, Dean Winchester, suave, handsome AND fights like a marine on crack. My hero." On the ground Zachariah scowls at Jo but flinches from the pain. Instead he speaks.

"shut up you idiot, my father will hear about this. You're gonna be in so much trouble just wait. Metatron help me up." As Metatron pulls Zachariah to his feet Dean makes a face to Jo that says '_wow watch out the tight wad might get up in trouble.' _Jo completely understands and stifles a laugh behind her hand. Metatron and Zachariah walk past Jo and Dean, the tension slowly loosening. Zachariah grabs his backpack with one hand as Metatron pulls Michael to his feet.

"Watch out you scum, my dad is gonna spite you for your sins." Zachariah says in a voice that reminds Dean of a clown with a stuffy nose. As Zachariah and his brothers walk away Jo and Dean collected their now scattered possessions.

"You alright?" Dean asks as Jo picks up a biology text book.

"yah man don't worry i fine, lets just get home. I think my bones might've turned to glass before Zachariah beat the shit outa me. I can barely feel my face." Dean chuckled a little and so does Jo. As they slowly made there way down to the opening of their neighborhood they hear someone shout from behind them.

"HEY YO WAIT UP. DEAN. JO. WAIT UP MAN." shouts a familiar voice. Dean turns around but Jo mearly turns her head to the side. Sprinting his way towards them, a messy stack of papers and folders in hand runs Victor Henricksen, the final piece to their trio.

"yo what the heck." Victor says between long breathes, heavy droplets of sweat dripping down his forehead and nose. "I called you like ten times man, i had to clean out my locker." Victor continues before he catches his breath.

"Sorry I didn't realize it's jus-" Dean starts before Victor looks up to see his face. Looking at the heavy droplets on Victors' face reminded Dean of the sweat on his own body and he wipes his face and trys to cool himself off by ruffling his shirt.

"Woah wait what happened man? You get jumped or something?" Victor says, his eyes squinted small you couldn't even seem them anymore.

Dean looks back at Jo before saying "uhhh i'll tell you about on the way home man."


	2. That Time my Day was Ruined

Cut to a day later and Dean is sitting at the kitchen table, eyes fixed determinedly on a black tile. His father is pacing behind the kitchen island, pure anger showed clearly on his face.

"Really Dean, really? Fighting with the Novak's? Of all the families in the world you decide to get on the bad side of, the Novak's?" Dean's father says at last.

Dean says nothing back, only shifting his focus to the mix of fiery colors outside that are painted across the sky. Out of a mix of stupid teenage angst and shame he just wanted to go back upstairs to his room and listen to music and more importantly, wanted his phone back which his father had tucked away in his front pocket.

After a while of awkward silence Mr. Winchester spoke up again. "OK, Dean, I'll make a deal with you. Zachariah's father is a very powerful and wealthy man. He's the dean of a private, catholic college in town" At this statement Dean finally moves his focus to his father, scared of what he's sure to come next. "He's agreed with me that if you do volunteer work around his campus for the rest of summer he'd be glad to forgive you and not press charges for breaking Zachariah's nose...and the other injuries."

Dean's heart sank into his chest, destroyed by the fact that his whole summer has suddenly become a pile of dog crap. Suddenly, Dean's head became dense with anger, this isn't fucking fair, he's 16 he should be out at party's all summer and doing nothing. No responsibilities. It honestly wasn't fair. He looked up at his father. "But that's not fair!" He nearly yelled, standing up immediately from his seat. "No way am I doing that! That asshole Zachariah started it anyways, what the fuck!" Dean didn't fucking care his father's expression became dark and grim once he had opened his mouth. He wasn't going to be reprimanded when he hadn't even done anything.

"DEAN NO, you will go to this volunteer program and you will pay for beating up Zachariah. It's only Monday through Thursday, 12 pm to 6 pm and 1 pm to 5 pm on Friday's. This is an easy payment for what you did." Mr. Winchester said sternly.

Dean collapsed into his chair, knowing clearly now that getting out of this situation was clearly impossible. He ran a hand through his hair, seeing his summer in his head, full of boring paper work and trash-kebab's.

"Fine. I'll do it if I have to, but I won't like it." Dean says as he gets up to leave the kitchen. Today's been a lot worse than he expected.

"Thank you Dean, here's your phone." His father says calmly, placing Dean's phone on the table top. Dean swipes it into his hand with a grunt. Dean pushes the kitchen door open, shuffling out into the hall. Sam is siting in the living room, watching some documentary about String Theory when Dean is making his way to the stairs. Sam rushes over to Dean, following him up the stairs, tugging on the back of Dean's black Sting shirt excitedly.

"Did you seriously beat up Metatton, Michael AND Zachariah?" Sam asks with both curiosity and fear. Dean only replies with a short yeah and a quick twist to detach Sam's hand from his shirt. Sam runs back down the stairs, whipping out his Droid phone out of his pocket surely to text one of his friends about Dean. Dean loves Sam but right now he's not in the mood for much "family bonding".

Dean shuffles his feet across the carpeted hallway to his bedroom. Once inside he grabs his headphones and plummets onto his bed. From his bedroom window he can see Jo's house behind his wooden backyard fence. He's sure she's in as much shit as Dean and her mother's much more explosive than Dean's father. Dean can see Jo's room light is on from where he's lying and he's sure she was sent to her room with no dinner and probably a serious yelling war with her mother. These thought's both make Dean happier and sadder at the same time he's not sure how. Finally Dean gives up on deep thinking anymore and lays on his bed, hoping he can drift off to sleep with the sound of soft rock tuning in his ears. After a good 2 hours Dean's head has lost all activity except for the Styx playing through his head. That's when Dean's door burst open to small Sammy nearly yelling Dean's name repeatedly. He's 100% sure his dad hadn't been keeping an eye on Sam's intake of coke's.

"DEAN, DEAN, DEAN, DEAN, DEA-"

"WHAT SAM!" Dean finally yells back, twisting his torso around as he sits up, simultaneously hurling his heaviest pillow at Sam's head. The pillow hits Sam square and the forehead, tousling his hair in all directions.

"Dad told me to tell you that your not allowed to drive anywhere until your volunteering is done." Sam says loud enough he's sure his dad can here him downstairs. Dean merely collapses into his mattress again, a second terrible blow on his summer plans. Dean should be at a party getting friendly with the Hora twins. But instead he's at home receiving news from his dorky little brother about how he's basically going to be a hermit all summer. This really wasn't cool. Dean stuffed his face further into his pillows and make a kicking gesture with leg to tell Sam to beat it. He really didn't want company right now, especially 12 year olds hopped up on caffeine. Dean finally drifts off to sleep in the late hours of the night as a seriously crazy Metallica guitar solo sways him into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
